You're being ridiculous
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve couldn't understand why Danny was preferring to hang out with more with Chin than with him, It didn't make sense, he was the one who was Danny's best friend not Chin but then again he wasn't jealous… definitely not… he didn't do jealousy… (McDanno)
1. Got plans

You're being Ridiculous

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams and Malia Waincroft do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**Here's the next story in the 'jealous' saga which also contains 'panic attack'**

**I thought it be cute to have Steve be jealous over Chin and Danny's growing friendship. **

**I'm not sure how long this story will be but apart from the prologue it will be written from Steve's point of view and will have plenty of Chin and Kono in it**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Overall summary

**Steve couldn't understand why Danny was preferring to hang out with more with Chin than with him, It didn't make sense, he was the one who was Danny's best friend not Chin but then again he wasn't jealous… definitely not… he didn't do jealousy…**

Chapter Summary

**Got plans?**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

Other relationships

**Lots of Chilliams bromance**

* * *

Prologue

Got plans?

* * *

Danny Williams sighed, dropping his pen on the surface of his desk before rubbing absently at his fingers, the same fingers which were slowly cramping up on him indicating that he had written way too much in a short period of time.

The day had been slow, no cases from the Governor had landed with them and it appeared that HPD had decided that they were capable of dealing with their own cases that day which was fine by Danny. He had been in desperate need of a desk day anyway. The files on his desk had been steadily growing threatening to overwhelm him until he was seriously considering taking some of them home to work on in the evenings. It wasn't like he ever had much to do when Grace was his her mother so he might as well try and do something productive with his spare time.

Danny glanced back down at the paper filled with his surprisingly neat handwriting and pulled a face trying desperately to figure out how he could explain a justifiable reason why his partner Steve McGarrett had used a rocket launcher on a civilian's car, one that hopefully wouldn't have them both in front of the Governor again explaining themselves again. If he had known that his life would have turned out like this then he would have taken a course in creative writing just to spice his reports up for a bit.

He looked up in surprise at the knock on his door before he smiled and lifted his hand up, waving Chin Ho Kelly into his office. He waited until the native had closed the door behind him before Danny spoke.

"Hey Chin, do me a favour and tell me that you're not in here to let me know that there's a new case because if we have one then I might just have to punch something. I got way too much as it is with this lot and don't get me started on what my inbox looks like." He stated, waving his hand towards the files and his computer screen. He smirked when Chin made a sound of amusement as he took the seat in front of Danny's desk.

"Naw Brah, we've got nothing new in though I think it's beginning to drive Steve insane" The older man told him, jabbing his finger towards Steve's office. Danny followed the movement, his smirk warming into a smile when he saw Steve sitting behind his desk glaring at his computer screen. It wasn't that Steve couldn't write a report because he could, Danny had read some of them and they had been fine, the navy obviously teaching him how to do it. It was simply the fact that Steve hated them with a passion which was amusing to the rest of them. He acted as though each and every report which came to him was a personal insult to him. He would spend a good five minutes glaring at them, trying to do everything else bar them before he would give in with a bad grace which was amusing to watch.

"Well considering how much he drives the rest of us insane, it would do him good to experience something similar for once." Danny pointed out with a shrug, looking back towards Chin.

"I hear that Brah" Chin responded, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. "I just wanted to know if you've got any plans for tonight?" He questioned, Danny raised an eyebrow at him before he shook his head.

"Unless you count cooking dinner before collapsing onto my sofa to watch a game then no I don't. Grace is with Rachel this week so it's just me." He answered. Chin nodded.

"I got two tickets to a movie premier for tonight, I was meant to go with Malia but she's managed to pick up an extra shift tonight so she can't go anymore and Kono's got a mysterious date she's not talking about. Wondered if you wanted to come with me?" He asked.

"What's the movie?" Danny responded, leaning back in his chair. Chin shrugged.

"It's some sort of Sci-fi one, it's meant to be good and hey it beats sitting around doing nothing right?" He commented.

Danny's eyes flickered away from Chin towards Steve for a moment before he looked back, thinking about it for a split second before he nodded.

"Hell why not" He said. "Where and when?"

"The showing is at 7.30 at the Prince Kuhio plaza mall so we might as well go straight after work there and grab something to eat after it, possibly go for a few drinks afterwards." Chin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Danny said with a grin. Chin grinned back, coming to his feet and nodded at him,

"See you later then" He commented before he turned and left the office, closing the door behind him. Danny smiled after him, shaking his head before he looked down at his report.

He couldn't remember the last time him and Chin had just hung out together without someone else there so it would be good to catch up with him.

It would be simple and chilled out and it would be exactly what he needed.

He lifted his mug of coffee and took a sip, pulling a face when he realised that it was stone cold. Growling he came to his feet and left his office, crossing the bulpen and heading over to the kitchen which was at the back of the room. He was there roughly under two minutes when he heard the door open and Steve speak.

"Hey Danno"

"Hey, you want one?" Danny offered, waving his hand towards the coffee machine they had.

"Yeah sounds good" Steve responded, moving past Danny and opening one of the cupboards, pulling a mug out and handing it over to Danny who took it focusing his attention back on preparing their drinks. He had worked in a coffee shop when he had been a teen and he found the motions of going through the still familiar routing of making it strangely comforting.

"Enjoying your paperwork?" Danny asked, smirking when Steve glared at him.

"You're a riot Danno" He remarked before he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and looked at Danny, a thoughtful look in his eyes before he spoke. "You fancy coming round mine tonight? I can do us some food, we could have a couple of beers and chill out. Maybe watch a game or a movie, I'll even let you pick it since I'm such a nice guy" He said with a half-smile at him. Danny was silent for a second as he prepared their coffee trying to ignore the twinge of regret he felt.

"I would do Steve but I've got plans already so maybe another time instead" He suggested, passing Steve his mug of coffee.

"You've got plans?" Steve repeated in surprise, his eyes widening. "With who? I thought Gracie was with Rachel this week"

Danny frowned, his regret turning into annoyance at Steve's assumption.

"Shockingly enough Steve I do have a life outside of Grace and yourself" Danny said with a huff of annoyance. "I've got friends."

"Yeah? So who are you going with then?" Steve pushed.

"I'm catching a movie with Chin, he's got tickets and asked if I wanted to go so I figured why not, it be a good laugh." Steve was silent for a moment, staring hard at him, a look in his eyes which Danny didn't recognise. He looked away, picking his own mug up from the counter top. "Look I've got paperwork to be getting on with and I'm pretty sure you do as well, so I'll see you later Steve" He commented, leaving the room with a shake of his head.

He swore Steve was getting stranger and stranger the more he got to know him.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**An especially big thank you if you have taken the time to review or favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate it.**


	2. What is going on?

You're being ridiculous

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams and Malia Waincroft do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**Here's the next part for you all.**

**Steve is a little grumpy and acting up but I guess that what happens when suddenly the one person who is normally always there for you when you click your fingers suddenly isn't.**

**Jealousy can turn the most reasonable of us into someone almost unrecognisable.**

**Anyway enough from me. I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Overall summary

**Steve couldn't understand why Danny was preferring to hang out with more with Chin than with him, It didn't make sense, he was the one who was Danny's best friend not Chin but then again he wasn't jealous… definitely not… he didn't do jealousy…**

Chapter Summary

**All Steve wants is to spend some time with Danny but it seems as though the other man has other plans and it's beginning to drive Steve ever so slightly mad.**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

**Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft**

Other relationships

**Lots of Chilliams bromance and friendship moments between Danny and Kono!**

* * *

Chapter One

What is going on?

* * *

Steve McGarrett was in a bad mood.

If he was being honest with himself than he could admit that he had been in a bad mood since the previous afternoon when Danny had turned down his invitation to come round to his house and had chosen instead to go out with Chin to the local movie complex to see a film that was newly out. Apparently Chin had, had tickets and had decided that out of everyone he knew, he would take Danny with him.

Admittedly when Chin had asked Danny if he would come, the older man hadn't known that Steve had been making his own plans in his mind with Danny, but still why choose Danny? It wasn't as though Chin didn't have friends littered all around the island who Steve knew he hung out with regularly. He hadn't noticed the two of them hanging out together out of work and yet clearly they must have been since Danny was often turning Steve down when he asked him to come over, saying he had other plans with Chin. Hell he had even turned down Steve so he could hang out with Kono on one or two occassions.

He breathed out noisily, glaring at his computer screen before his gaze flickered to the side of him and focused on Danny's office instead. The blond man was in there, a look of concentration on his face as he typed away on his computer, his gaze lowering every so often from the screen to something on his desk which Steve assumed was an open file.

Growling under his breathe, he pushed his chair back and came to his feet, walking round his desk and out of his office with a glance behind him, the others were in their offices working away as well which would give him and Danny some privacy. He stopped outside his partner's door, knocked twice and entered without waiting for Danny to call out a welcome to him.

"Hey" He said in greeting, using his foot to push the door close behind him. "You got a moment?" He queried, moving to Danny's desk and sitting himself in the front of it in the comfy seat that Danny had there.

"Yeah sure, just give me a second" Danny said sounding distracted as he continued to type something, the tip of his tongue peeking through his lips before be pressed down hard on the enter button with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Finally," He stated, looking towards Steve. "I was beginning to think that freaking report would never end." Steve watched as Danny leaned forward. Resting his forearms on the surface as he interlocked his fingers together, his bright blue eyes focusing on Steve with a thoughtful look. "What can I do for you today buddy?" He questioned. "And before you say anything, if you're here to ask me to do one of your reports for you than save your breathe because the answer will be a big fat no, I've got work coming out of my ears here and there's no way that I'm going to be lucky enough to get two days back to back at my desk working through them. That sort of thing doesn't happen to me" He grumbled.

Steve rolled his eyes, his mouth quirking up into a half smile.

"I'm not asking you to do my work for me" Steve responded, watching as the tension in Danny's broad shoulder eased slightly. "All I want to know is if you want to come round tonight since you couldn't come round yesterday because you were out with Chin." He asked.

Danny remained silent for a second before he pulled a face, unlocking his fingers and bringing one hand up to his neck to rub at it awkwardly.

"I would" He said "But-"

"Don't tell me you already have plans" Steve said peevishly. "Who with this time?" He demanded, leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest as his bad mood stepped up a notch.

"Chin and Kono" Danny answered, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "Not that it's any of your business or anything but Chin and Malia are going out and Kono was going as well as she was going to bring her new boyfriend with her to meet Chin and Malia but the guy has to work instead. The reservation is for four so instead of cancelling it, Kono asked if I wanted to go instead. Just as friends mind." He said quickly holding his hand up as though he knew exactly the thoughts which were beginning to roll around Steve's mind. "I had nothing planned at that moment in time so I figured why not, a man has got to eat so why not do it out with friends."

"Why did they invite you and not me?" Steve asked, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. It took him only a few seconds to realise what a mistake they had been when Danny's face darkened.

"Well I don't know Steven, maybe it's because you're growling at anyone who comes near you today. You're hardly acting like your usual charming self and as for why did they invite me? Well why wouldn't they invite me?" He demanded, jabbing his finger at Steve. "I'll have you know that there's a lot of people out there who would be happy to spend time with me. Shockingly enough I'm actually good company to have around."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Steve said, trying to cut Danny off before he went off into full rant mode. "I'm sorry I spoke, look what about this weekend, you've got Grace don't you? We could take her somewhere or you could come round mine and make the most out of the private beach and everything. Grace can go swimming, you can sit on your chair and bitch and complain about everything. I'll even cook something for you." Steve stated. Danny shot him a suspicious look before he lifted his hands, using his fingers to count off.

"Firstly no to you cooking, if it's not grilling or takeaway than you are hopeless Steve and I say that out of love. You need some cooking lessons and since I am such a good friend to you, I will give them to you for free because that's the sort of nice guy I am. Secondly as much as I appreciate the offer of your house and your beach for me and my daughter to use I'm going to have to decline. I'm taking Grace away for the weekend to the big island so we won't be around, however I am around on Monday evening so far so if you want to do something than, than we can."

"I'll let you know" Steve said shortly, getting to his feet. "I might have plans of my own on Monday" Danny nodded.

"Right well you let me know" He responded mildly, turning his attention away from Steve and picking up the next file from his in-tray making it clear that he was finished with the conversation.

Steve growled under his breathe, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him before he headed back into his own office, throwing himself into his chair, glaring hard at his screen.

Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

Author note

**Thanks for taking the time to read**

**An especially big thank you if you left me a review or decided to favourite the story or follow it. It means more to me than you can know!**


	3. He'd check on him later

You're being ridiculous

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams and Malia Waincroft do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**Here's the next part for you all.**

**Jumping back to Danny for a short time mainly because I wanted to show how comfortable he is with Chin, Kono and Malia. It be nice if Danny had someone other than Steve who he could rely on and who he could talk to when he felt the need to, especially if the subject he wanted to talk about was Steve.**

**These chapters aren't very long but such is life.**

**The next chapter will be back with Steve.**

**Enjoy**

Overall summary

**Steve couldn't understand why Danny was preferring to hang out with more with Chin than with him, It didn't make sense, he was the one who was Danny's best friend not Chin but then again he wasn't jealous… definitely not… he didn't do jealousy…**

Chapter Summary

**Danny's noticed Steve's strange behaviour and wants to know if he is the only one who has.**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

**Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft**

Other relationships

**Lots of Chilliams bromance and Danny and Kono friendship moments**

* * *

Chapter Three

He'd check on him later

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed that Steve is acting strange, or rather stranger than usual?" Danny asked as he leaned forward slightly in his chair and picked up his bottle of beer, his eyes flickering around the other three thoughtfully.

"There's no point looking at me, the last time I saw Steve was two weeks ago at the BBQ he threw and he seemed fine then." Malia answered with a smile, her dark eyes twinkling in the overhead lights before she focused back on her bowl of pasta,

"Good point" Danny acknowledge with a slight bow of the head towards her before he looked toward Chin and Kono raising an eyebrow at them. "What about you two? Seen anything?" He queried.

"Strange how exactly?" Kono asked, "Because the boss man is often doing things which I think are strange so you're going to have to be more specific over what you actually mean Danny."

Danny breathed out, placing the bottle back on the table and picked up his fork again, looking down at his own bowl of pasta, Malia had struck gold when she had found this place. The food was Italian and tasted just like the small bistro which had been close to where his parents lived in New Jersey. He was going to have to bring Steve here one day, just so he could show him exactly what good cuisine should look and taste like.

"You know…Just… just sort of peeved or something" Danny answered, struggling over the words briefly as he tried to describe it. It had been strange, one minute Steve would be fine. Joking away with them as though everything was normal and then the next minute he was shutting down, exiting the conversation as quickly as he could before escaping to his office. Danny had examined the conversations over and over in his head, and there was nothing in them which could account for the sudden change. He had thought maybe it was something to do with his family but when he had seen Mary a few days previously, she had been fine. The same as she always was.

"Maybe he's got something on his mind" Chin suggested.

"I thought about that but I can't figure out what it would be. Work is fine, none of us have done any stupid stunts recently so the Governor is happy with us at the moment. Mary is at home visiting so it's not her." He pointed out.

"What about his love life?" Kono asked, "Does he have one?"

Danny frowned slightly at the thought, casting his mind back before he shook his head.

"I doubt it" He said, "When would he have the time? If he's not at work then he's at home trying to convince me to come round to hang out with him."

"Ah" Malia said knowingly, sharing a quick look with Kono before looking away.

"Hey, hey, hey" Danny stated, using his fork as a pointer. "I saw that look between the two of you just now, care to explain to the rest of the class what it's for?" He demanded. Malia looked up with an innocent expression on her face.

"Nothing Danny" She said soothingly. "I was just acknowledging your point that was all" she remarked. "Does Steve ask you to come and hang with him often then?" She questioned, taking a sip of her white wine. Danny watched her carefully for a moment before he thought about her question.

"I guess maybe three, four times a week" He answered. Kono made a sound which sounded almost like a snort of amusement though when he looked over at her, her face was carefully blank of emotions, the only thing she appeared to be was vaguely interested.

"And you see each other all day?" Malia pressed lightly. Danny nodded.

"At work yeah" He replied, frowning at the slight smile which came to Malia's face at his answer.

"I see" She commented.

He waited for her to say something further but instead she merely made a sound at the back of her throat again and focused back on her food. Danny sighed, looking towards Kono who was also paying close attention to her main.

Danny rolled his eyes wondering why women had to be so complicated. If they knew or suspected something then why didn't they just say something instead of exchanging knowing looks with each other? He took a bite of his pasta, closing his eyes for a second as he relished the rich tomato flavour before he dragged his eyes open again and focused on Chin.

"You've been surprisingly quiet throughout this conversation Chin, have you noticed anything wrong with Steve?" He asked. Chin nodded slowly.

"He does seem more withdrawn recently. I just assumed it was down to the Baxter case, it wasn't an easy one, especially not for him. You know as well as I do how much he takes cases featuring the military to heart." Chin answered.

Danny nodded slowly.

"Yeah you're probably right" He answered quietly

The Baxter case had featured a navy SEAL going rogue and killing an innocent civilian. Danny could still picture the look in Steve's eyes when they first arrived on the scene. He had taken the attack personally as though it had been done to him. Danny understood the feeling, he felt the same way when a case featured a rogue cop. They had given their oaths to protect the people, not to use their position of power against the people knowing that the badge would protect them from any consequences. It made him feel sick when he thought about it.

Danny frowned, his appetite suddenly gone.

Maybe that was why Steve had been so persistent about spending time with Danny that week. Maybe he needed the company to keep the dark thoughts at bay. He forced himself to take another bite of the food, his gaze flickering around the other three as Malia effortlessly switched the conversation from their missing member to something amusing which had happened to her during the week at the hospital which she worked at.

Danny glanced towards the exit for a moment, considering briefly leaving to go and check on Steve when the sudden laughter from the others caught his attention.

He would go after the meal to check on Steve.

Decision made, he pushed the thought of his partner to the side for the time being and instead focused on Malia's story, soaking up the warmth as he joined in the laughter. Surprised by how much he was enjoying the night so far.

They would definitely have to do this again.

* * *

Author note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. I really appreciate it**


	4. It's a date

You're being ridiculous

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams and Malia Waincroft do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**Here's the next part for you all.**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. I've just been in a major McDanni writing spree at the moment but fear not these McDanno stories are not forgotten.**

**The next chapter will probably be the last chapter in this story so please enjoy**

Overall summary

**Steve couldn't understand why Danny was preferring to hang out with more with Chin than with him, It didn't make sense, he was the one who was Danny's best friend not Chin but then again he wasn't jealous… definitely not… he didn't do jealousy…**

Chapter Summary

**Danny goes to Steve's house once the meal is over.**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

**Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft**

Other relationships

**Lots of Chilliams bromance**

* * *

Chapter Three

It's a date

* * *

Danny hit the indicator, breathing out a sigh of relief as he twisted the steering wheel in his grip and pulled his Camaro in the driveway behind Steve's Silverado. He killed the engine, leaning back in his chair and simply remained sitting there for a moment, staring up at the house in front of him thoughtfully as his mind raced through everything that had happened that day.

He sighed again, this time in indecision as he tapped his fingertips against the steering wheel wondering whether this was the best place for him to be at that moment in time. He was beyond tired and barely able to keep his eyes open. The day had been long and their latest case, which they finally wrapped up after three hard days of working on it, had been a nightmare as well. Even the meal with Chin, Kono and Malia had gone on longer than he had anticipated it would. He had enjoyed every moment of it, the food had been tasty and the company brilliant but a part of him had wished that Steve had been there as well with them. It just hadn't felt right without him.

He bit down lightly on the inside of his cheek, dragging his gaze away from Steve's home to focus on his watch instead weighing up his options in his mind. It was just after eleven in the evening, he could easily reverse out of the driveway and head home, going straight to bed without anyone being the wiser that he had even been here but he couldn't do it. Steve had been acting strangely all day and Danny needed to check on him and make sure he was okay. He knew that his partner would still be up and he knew that if he didn't then sleep would escape him however much he needed it.

Mind made up Danny twisted in his seat, picking up the plastic bag from the restaurant beside him and stepped out of the car, breathing in the flower scented air. He closed the door, locking it behind him out of habit. He had never been able to get out of the New Jersey state of mind when it came to things like this.

He walked up the garden path, stopping outside the front door looking at it for a moment trying to decide whether he should knock before he shrugged, shaking his head slightly. He had never knocked at Steve's house before and he wasn't about to start now. He gripped the door handle in his hand, took a deep breathe surprised by how nervous he felt as he twisted it in his hand, stepping into the McGarrett home.

Danny closed the door behind him, leaning back against it for a moment with his eyes closed breathing in the familiar scent of Steve's home, before he tilted his head to the side, his gaze falling on the TV which had been left on though he couldn't see anyone in the living room. Frowning slightly to himself, he headed towards it, his mouth curling up into a half smile when he suddenly spotted Steve's younger sister Mary slouched down in one of the armchairs, her legs crossed beneath her as she drank a purple concoction directly out of the blender she held with a straw, her gaze fixed intently on the TV in front of her, co intently that she didn't even realise that he was in the same room as her.

He shook his head at the sight in front of him, he couldn't imagine seeing Steve in a similar position though the look of focus on her features was definitely one which he was more than used to seeing on a daily basis. It amazed him just how different and yet similar the two McGarrett siblings were with each other. Leaning against the wooden door frame he spoke.

"You look like you're having fun, I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and say that you've been making your own cocktails again? What's this one called?" He questioned, his slight smile growing into a grin which he tried to smother when she jumped violently, spilling the drink on herself and cursing under her breathe as she wiped her hand against her pyjamas bottoms.

"Danny?" She demanded, her hazel eyes looking surprised in the dim overhead light. "What are you doing here other than trying to send me to an early grave by giving me a heart attack?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you were too engrossed in-" his eyes flickered towards the TV, raising an eyebrow at it before he looked back at her. "Devils wears Prada to pay attention to what's happening around you" He countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is a classic movie I'll have you know" Mary defended before she gave him a sharp look, a smile coming to her face which placed him on edge. "Though the question has to be asked of how exactly you knew that this is Devil wears Prada Danny? I'm guessing you've seen it before? Probably more than once" She said, sounding amused as she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"How do I know that?" He repeated, "I know it because I have a daughter who loves this film and who has made me watch it countless of times with her over the past few months. That's how I know what it is." He rolled his eyes when he caught sight on the look on her face which told him that she didn't believe a word of what he was saying. "Where's your brother at?" He queried, abruptly changing the subject. Mary searched his face for a moment before she sighed, nodding past him towards the kitchen area.

"He's out back sulking, though of course when you ask him he says he's not sulking and that he's just thinking about work and stuff but really, we both know that he's sulking" She answered, her eyes dropping to the plastic bag which he still held. "What you got in there?" She asked him curiously. Danny glanced down at the back before he looked back at her with a smile, bringing the bag up and opening it slightly.

"This is for you" He said, reaching in a pulling out a container which he held out to her. "I was at a restaurant with a few others so I thought, since I'm such a nice guy and all, that I would bring you and your brother some dessert back."

"Is that chocolate?" She demanded, jumping to her feet when he nodded and crossing the room, reaching out eagerly and taking the offered box from him. "See this is why you're my favourite out of my brother's friends. This is exactly what I needed to go with my drink, thanks Danny" She stated, Danny nodded at her, turning and walking towards the back of the house, stopping and shooting Mary a questioning look when she called after him. "Hey Danny? Go easy on him okay, there's something up with him regardless of what he says"

"Will do" He called back as he entered the kitchen leaving her to her cake, drink and movie. He made a quick stop at the fridge, pulling out two bottles of beer from within before he headed back outside on to the lanai. It was dark overhead but he knew the route to the chairs well enough by now that he didn't need any lights. He stopped next to the empty one and looked down at Steve who was sprawled over the other chair, his gaze fixed outwards. "Hey" Danny said, watching as Steve tilted his head back and to the side so he could see Danny.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here tonight. I thought you were out with the others at that meal thing that Malia organised" Steve remarked, lifting the beer bottle he was holding to his lips and draining the contents.

"Yeah I was but we've finished up now so I thought I'd come and see what you were up to since you were on my way home. I got you some cake" He said indicating the bag which he dropped on the table between their chairs. He sank on to the chair he considered his own and unscrewed the two beers, handing one of them over to Steve who took it with a nod of thanks. Danny leaned back, taking a sip of his own simply enjoying the breeze, even the ocean wasn't loud enough to bother him.

"Have a good time?" Steve asked, breaking the silence between them. Danny nodded, twisting his head to the side so he could see Steve properly.

"Yeah it was okay" Danny replied. "Great company though obviously it would have been better if you could have been there as well. The portions were freaking tiny though, you'd think with all the money you spend on it you could get something slightly more substantial than one potato, three carrots sticks and steak which is the size of my fist. When I go for food Steven I expect to be fed right, I don't want to finish a meal and straight away start wondering where the nearest fast food chain is so I can go and get more food. It's not right, if you go out for dinner then you should at least be able to come away from it full. Is it really so much to ask Steven?" He demanded, shaking his head in disgust as he took another sip of his beer. He glanced back at Steve, surprised to see the other man watching him with a look which could only be described as fond.

"So did you actually stop off at a fast food place when you left?" Steve asked him mildly, grinning when Danny nodded at him.

"Hell yeah I did, I was more hungry after I left the place then I was when I arrived" Danny answered with a snort before he looked back at the ocean.

"Any plans for the weekend? Spear fishing with Chin or surfing with Kono maybe" Steve questioned flatly. Danny shot him a quick look from the corner of his eye, noticing the tight grip Steve had on the bottle, the only sign he showed of how important the answer was to him.

"Actually no, that would be next weekend" he responded with a half-smile at Steve. "Grace is with Rachel this weekend so I won't get to see her. I plan to pretty much sit at home and try and clear my TiVo box of the shows and movies I've recorded so I'll probably spend one day camped in front of the TV on my extremely comfortable sofa with no intention of moving" He admitted, sipping at his beer. "I should probably get some food shopping in as well, I haven't had a chance because of the case and my cupboards are looking pretty bare right about now."

"That sound like a pretty good way to spend a weekend" Steve commented lightly. "Do you want any company for it?"

"Yeah, company would be good as long as you don't plan to sit there and bitch about my shows and the junk food I'll be having. You do that and I'll be showing you the front door buddy, I haven't forgotten about the last time." He remarked, smiling when he heard Steve's soft laugh. "How about tomorrow? Maybe you could take me to that rainbow place which you're always going on about. You need to have a full stomach for a TV marathon day after all, it's a Williams's tradition"

"Traditions are good, we can meet at 8.30 and go" Steve suggested, a hopeful tone to his voice.

Danny sighed, kissing his chance of a sleep in goodbye before he nodded at Steve.

"It's a date McGarrett."

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read I hope you enjoyed it!**

**An especially massive thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review or decided to follow or make the story into a favourite. I really appreciate it more than you know!**


	5. Do me a favour

You're being ridiculous

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams and Malia Waincroft do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**Here's the next part for you all.**

**A lot quicker than it took to get the last one updated!**

**I've always been fascinated with the character of Mary and it's one of my biggest pet peeves that they didn't make the most of her during the series so don't be surprised if you see her featuring a lot in all my stories. I like the thought of there being one person about who actually does know Steve and the way he works.**

**I will be writing a lot more stories in future exploring the relationship between Steve and Mary that is for sure.**

**Anyway please enjoy! **

Overall summary

**Steve couldn't understand why Danny was preferring to hang out with more with Chin than with him, It didn't make sense, he was the one who was Danny's best friend not Chin but then again he wasn't jealous… definitely not… he didn't do jealousy…**

Chapter Summary

**Mary and Steve have a talk**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

**Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft**

Other relationships

**Lots of Chilliams bromance and McGarrett sibling awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Do me a favour

* * *

Mary McGarrett yawned, stretching her body out of the mattress as she blinked up at the ceiling above her, staring at it for a second before she twisted her head, looking at the alarm clock to the side of her and groaned. Ever since she had returned to Hawaii, her love of sleeping in had deserted her and instead she had been waking up earlier and earlier, something she was seriously unhappy about. No one should be up before eight o clock on a Saturday if they had no reason to be.

Shaking her head she pushed herself up onto her elbows with a sigh, taking a moment to gather herself before she climbed out of bed, running her hand though her hair as she left her old bedroom and headed to the bathroom making a mental note to look through the paper today to see if she could find somewhere to rent, living with her big brother was definitely beginning to cramp her style.

She quickly brushed her teeth, glancing at her reflection before she turned and left the room, glancing into her brother's bedroom as she passed and stopping, her eyebrow rising when she saw him standing in front of the full length mirror he had in there staring at his reflection with an unusual pensive look on his face. Mary was used to seeing him look confident and self-assured over everything, not nervous.

He looked good though dressed in a pair of newish looking black jeans and a bright blue polo shirt which made his hazel-blue eyes look all the more blue.

"Looking good big bro" She commented, leaning against the side of the door, watching as he looked up, his gaze meeting hers in the reflection of the glass.

"Thanks Mare" He remarked his eyes flickering back to his reflection before he carried on speaking sounding distracted. "You all good?"

"I'm fine" She replied, watching as he nodded before he moved turned away from the mirror, brushing past her as he left the room, heading down the stairs no doubt intent on getting some coffee into his system. She smiled as she followed him through the house and into the kitchen. "You seem to be in a rush this morning, you heading out or something?" She asked him curiously, tilting her head to the side as she watched him fiddle with the coffee machine. She nodded at him when he glanced over his shoulder at her, ignoring her question for the time being, as he held up an empty coffee mug with a questioning look.

"I'm not in a rush" He answered her finally, turning to face her as he leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest as he focused his attention on her.

"No?" She queried, making no effort to hide the tone of disbelief from her voice "Because it looks to me like you're in a rush. Not only that but you've actually made an effort with your clothing today. You're waiting for the coffee to be ready like your life depends on it and you're blatantly nervous about something and…" She paused, sniffing the air curiously before she started talking again. "You've put cologne on today which you never wear unless you're going out on a date." She sopped again, her eyes widening as her mouth curved into a toothy grin which she could tell from his body language had instantly put him on guard. "That's it isn't it? You're going on a date today. That's why you're nervous because it's important to you that today goes well." She finished triumphantly, feeling a little proud of her Detective skills.

"You're wrong Mare" He told her flatly, looking over his shoulder at the coffee machine, seemingly willing it to hurry up. "I'm just spending the day with Danny"

"Danny" She repeated, her grin widening further. "And what are you and Danny doing?" She asked watching as he shrugged.

"I'm taking him for breakfast at rainbow and then we're heading back to his to watch movies all day. He wants to clear some of them from his TiVo, Grace is with her mum today so he has the time for once to do it" Steve told her.

Mary nodded slowly.

"I know it's been a while Steve but what you've just described is what most people would call a date. You always used to take your dates to Rainbow for breakfast" She pointed out, grinning again when she noticed the pink flush that crossed her brother's cheeks at her comment. "Come on Steve, I know you better than most people do and I know you like Danny as in you really like him as in more than a friend like."

"Mary" He growled at her, a warning in his voice for her to abandon the conversation. She rolled her eyes at him, making it clear without words what she thought about his attitude.

"Do me a favour and spare me the crap speech about how you don't like him as more than a partner and a friend. I've seen you around him remember. You might have everyone else fooled by your act but not me. Why do you think you're so peeved that Danny is spending time with other people? It's because you want him to spend all his free time with you because you like him. You want him for yourself." She told him sternly before she looked past him. "Looks like the coffee is ready." She stated, her eyes widening when Steve ignored her, staring into the distance with wide eyes.

She shook her head, moving away from the kitchen table and moving past him and poured the coffee into the two waiting mug. She moved to the fridge, pulling out the milk and poured it into her own mug before she grabbed the butter putting a lump of it into Steve's mug, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the combination. God knew how Steve could drink the stuff, it didn't seem right to her.

Picking up the mug she moved to Steve, using the elbow to nudge him in the ribs before she passed him the mug, reaching up and slapping her hand on his shoulder and met his eyes with a rare serious look on her face.

"Look Steve, if you want to be with him then you should just go for it and fuck everything else. What's the worse that is going to happen? That he says no? At least then you'll know the answer and maybe it will help you get over the jealousy you keep feeling when he spends time with other people." She stated. "If he does say no, and from what I see I doubt he will, it's clear that you're not going to lose him regardless, even I can see that." She remarked, squeezing down on his shoulder before she moved away from him, picking up her own coffee and heading towards the door, hoping against hope that Steve would listen to her advice and more importantly actually follow it.

She smiled, whistling to herself.

She would have to make the most out of having the house to herself for the day.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it **


	6. Keep Hoping

You're being ridiculous

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The characters of Danny 'Danno' Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams and Malia Waincroft do not belong to me in any shape of form.**

Author Note

**Here's the next part for you all.**

**I know that a lot of you are going to scream at the way this story ended but it's all for a reason. If you happen to look at my Bio you'll see that there are two more stories in this separate saga so the end of this story will lead into that one.**

**It's always an amazing feeling to actually complete a story. I'd just like to thank everyone who read each chapter and reviewed or followed or made it into a favourite. Your support means everything to me and it keeps me writing so thanks!**

**The next story in this saga is called Misunderstandings so keep an eye out for it. It should be coming out fairly soon if everything goes to plan!**

**Anyway please enjoy! **

Overall summary

**Steve couldn't understand why Danny was preferring to hang out with more with Chin than with him, It didn't make sense, he was the one who was Danny's best friend not Chin but then again he wasn't jealous… definitely not… he didn't do jealousy…**

Chapter Summary

**Danny stared at his reflection in the mirror, running his hand over the top of his head for the fifteenth time to smooth down any stray hairs as he wondered yet again what exactly he was doing.**

Overall romance

**Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**

**Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft**

Other relationships

**Lots of Chilliams bromance**

**Brief mention of Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins and Danny Williams / Rachel Edwards**

* * *

Chapter Five

Keep Hoping

* * *

Danny stared at his reflection in the mirror, running his hand over the top of his head for the fifteenth time to smooth down any stray hairs as he wondered yet again what exactly he was doing.

It wasn't as though he had never been out with Steve before when it was just the two of them. The guy was his best friend after all so they had done it more times than he could actually remember. It was more the fact that this time felt different to all those other times. This time felt more like a date and Danny wasn't quite sure what he made of that.

He had used every ounce of his inherited Williams stubbornness to ignore what he felt for Steve until he didn't actually know what he felt anymore, and that led to a confusion he could have done without in his life at that time.

Danny was bisexual and he could happily admit to himself that he found Steve attractive, anyone who had a pulse and was living would find Steve attractive. The fact that Steve regularly took his shirt off in front of Danny was merely an added bonus for him to enjoy, though he had tried to hide his reaction to the sight behind his usual bluster, rants and snide comments. Fortunately for his sanity Steve seemed to be taken in by the act which made Danny's life that small bit easier to cope with.

The simple fact of the matter was that Steve was straight as far as Danny knew. He had never shown any interest in men that he had witnessed and there was of course Catherine Rollins who Danny had met more times than he cared to remember, the most noticeable being the time he had entered the McGarrett house to pick up Steve only to find Catherine in the kitchen, standing by the fridge dressed in nothing but a pair of skimpy knickers. Not only had that episode been one of the most awkward of Danny's life but it had also cemented the fact in his mind that Steve McGarrett like women, tall, beautiful brunette women which the last time Danny had checked he was none of.

After that scene in the kitchen when Steve had appeared, shirtless and with a love bite on his neck, Danny had decided to take a step back and start turning his attention elsewhere. That was where Chin and Kono had come in, after figuring out what was happening, they comforted him in the kitchen while Steve had been in his office and offered him their help. Danny had been sceptical at first but their help had come in the form of inviting him out with them and allowing him to meet new people through them and expand his small circle of friends.

The new balance had worked out great for him.

He still got to see Steve on a fairly regular basis and he got to spend time with the others as well. It was a win-win in his eyes but clearly it hadn't been in Steve's eyes if the way he had been acting was anything to go by. If Danny didn't know better he would have thought that Steve was actually jealous that Danny was building a life for himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Steve's voice coming from near the front door indicating that he had let himself in rather than ringing the doorbell or knocking. Danny took one last look at himself in the mirror, straightening the bottom of his new light blue t-shirt that Grace had picked out for him and moved across the room and out of the bedroom into the hallway where Steve was waiting for him with an impatient look on his face. A look which Danny found almost cute. His eyebrow quirked up as his eyes dropped, taking in Steve's outfit as his mouth curved into an appreciative smile.

"Looking good babe" He commented warmly. "If I had known we were dressing up then I would have picked something else to wear." Danny stated, moving towards the other man, his stomach flipping at the warm, decidingly goofy smile, which came to Steve's face at the sound of his voice.

"You look good to me Danno" Steve replied, a tone to his voice which made Danny tilt his head to the side in a puzzled fashion as he tried to place the last time he had heard Steve sound like that.

"Shall we go?" Danny suggested instead when the answer failed to come to him. "I don't know about you but I'm starving." He stated, moving past Steve so he could slip his feet into the pair of trainers which he kept by the door.

"Yeah, we'll take my truck" Steve agreed, opening the front door and holding it open for him, his eyes fixed on Danny. Danny tried to ignore it as he picked up his wallet, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled at Steve.

"Let's go then." He stated, picking up his house keys and ushering Steve out of the door and into the bright sunlight. He closed the door behind him, locking it before he turned and headed to the passenger side of the car, surprised to see that Steve had waited for him before getting into the car himself.

The journey was surprisingly quiet between the two of them, Danny noticed Steve looking towards him a few times, his mouth open as though he was about to speak but each time he did he closed it instead. There were hundreds of questions Danny could have thrown at Steve but somehow he didn't want to ask them. What if he was wrong with the vibe he was picking up on? What if for Steve this really was just him hanging out with his best friend for the day because he missed spending time with him? If Danny said the wrong thing or acted the wrong way then he would lose Steve and that was something he couldn't live with. Steve might not have shared his feelings but there would be no way in hell that Danny would do anything to jeopardise what they had.

He blinked, realising that Steve was bringing the truck to a halt outside Rainbows. He looked at it for a moment, eyebrow raised before he smiled to himself with a shake of his head. Somehow he wasn't surprised that this was one of Steve's favourite places to eat. Somehow it just seemed right.

"What's funny?" Steve asked him, attracting his attention away from his own thoughts.

"You" Danny answered before he waved his hands to the building. A glance towards Steve showed that Steve's eyebrow had risen at the comment but he shook his head at him. "I'm just not surprised that you like it here. It's right up your street. I bet they serve eggs with everything here don't they?"

He grinned at the bark of laughter that escaped Steve as the other man shook his head, making a show of rolling his eyes so that Danny could see it.

"Funny guy" Steve remarked dryly as he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Danny asked, making a move to undo his own seatbelt, stopping when Steve leaned back into the car, placing his larger hand over Danny's stopping the movement.

"I am going to get us some breakfast, you stay here and watch the truck." Steve instructed.

"How do I know that you're not going to come back with some vile concoction?" Danny demanded with a suspicious frown.

"Because I know you Danno. I know what you like, just trust me okay" Steve said simply.

Danny stared at him for a moment, words caught in his throat as he remembered the first time that Steve had said something similar to him at Meka's wake when Steve, Chin and Kono had turned up to offer him silent support. He had known at that one moment that he had found something in the three of them which was worth protecting and fighting for at every step.

"Fine" he said making a show of sighing and breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "Get me some breakfast but I swear to god Steven, if you get me anything with spam today then you can head straight home, there won't be a movie day at my place for you. We understood?" Danny demanded, hiding his smile when Steve suddenly beamed at him, the same goofy smile which Danny couldn't help but find adorable though he would never admit that fact out loud. Steve squeezed his hand, releasing it as he moved out of the car, straightening.

"Leave it to me Danny" Was all he said before he turned and headed towards the building in front of him. Danny smiled, watching him until he disappeared from sight and turned his attention to looking around him instead. There were a surprisingly large number of cars in the surrounding area, most of occupants in them eating. It was strangely relaxing, reminding him of the diners back home in New Jersey that he used to frequent when he was still a teenager. He'd always bring dates to a place like this a hope to get lucky.

"Here" Steve suddenly said, shoving a box at Danny as he climbed back into the car, closing the door behind him.

"Charming" Danny stated, taking the box and opening it. A smile coming to his face when he saw what was inside. "I thought they wouldn't have had a proper breakfast like this here I thought it would be rice and god knows what else." He commented, taking the knife and fork from Steve and grinning at him.

"Normally they don't do shit like that but the owner owes me a favour so he did this especially for you so even you can't bitch about it. Well that's a lie, you could bitch about anything if you have the inclination to do so." Steve commented thoughtfully, his head tilted to the side.

Danny stared down at his sausage, bacon and egg with a side of hash brown, a warm feeling coming over him that Steve had gone to the extra effort to make sure that the breakfast that Danny had would be one he would actually enjoy. Apart from his family and Rachel back when they were together and in love, Danny couldn't think of anyone else who went to such far extremes to make him happy.

It made him want to shake the man next to him.

Was he interested in Danny or not?

Did he like Danny as more than a friend or was this just what Steve was like? He hadn't seen him act like this with anyone else but he had also never seen Steve interact with someone he considered a best friend before either.

He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on his breathing before he opened them at the sound of Steve's voice.

"You okay Danny? If there's something wrong with the breakfast then I can get you something else?" He offered.

"Try and take this away from me and I'll stab you with my fork, everything is fine Steve. I'm just taking the time to enjoy a real American breakfast that's all." Danny answered turning to look at Steve for a moment, his eyes moving over his face, a feeling of regret coming over him.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't risk it.

Not when he wasn't sure.

He would have to wait and just keep doing what he was doing, at least if he did that then he got to keep Steve in his life.

Forcing a smile onto his face he took a bite of the bacon and nodded at Steve who was still watching him closely as though he didn't quite believe what Danny had told him.

"So, what movie do you want to watch, I'm thinking the Godfather trilogy or maybe Star Wars" Danny suggested, leaning back in his seat, eating his breakfast and watching as Steve began to highlight the good and bad points with both trilogy, making sure he nodded at the right time.

At least he had Steve this way and maybe one day he'd have him the way he wanted.

He just had to keep hoping.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it **


End file.
